Taken Back to the Past
by Seylin
Summary: When Ryo's father comes back after many years what will he do? How will he react?


Note: I do not own the Ronin Warriors. As you can probably tell Ryo is my fave. I wanted 2 take a moment and thank those who have reviewed my stories so far. You guys are my 1st 7! Thank you so much!

Crystal-chan Inda Tatoosh Silver Thorn g harlequinn & Shun ^ Hyuga 

Thankz 2 all of u! I hope 2 hear from u again! Also I just made a name up 4 Ryo's father. I don't really know his name. – Alkvingiel

Taken back to the past

"Ah, it is the young Prince Ryo-chan," A stranger said from behind Ryo. Ryo stopped dead in his tracks, a look of fear covered his face. Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen had been walking indulged in some wacky conversation with Ryo keeping quiet, deep in thought, as usual. But when Ryo stopped they had taken a few more steps, then noticed he wasn't with them. They stopped, turning around to see Ryo looking at this stranger the fear look still on his face. 

They walked back to him. "Ryo? Ryo what's wrong?" Sage asked setting one of his hands on Ryo's shoulder. Sage looked worried, again he asked, "Ryo?" Ryo didn't answer his whole body was shaking. "Ryo, stop shaking your scaring me," Cye, Kento, and Rowen looked at Ryo's fear stricken eyes and looked where he was looking. "Ryo, what has you so scared?" 

Ryo found his voice and pointing said, "What he called me," Sage looked at this stranger, and stepped in front of Ryo. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sage asked. 

"Just ask the young Prince Ryo-chan, he can tell you," The stranger smiled. 

Sage looked at Ryo over his shoulder, he was still shaking and was pale as a ghost. "Ryo, who is this?" Cye asked trying to clam him down. 

"There are or were only two people in my whole life who called me, Prince Ryo-chan, my mother and..." Ryo paused then in a whisper, "and my father," Ryo told them. 

"Every good, I didn't think you would remember me," Ryo's father said. 

"But Aunt-chan told me you were dead," Ryo told him. 

"She did, did she?" Ryo's father smiled taking a step toward him. 

"Stay away from me, you abandoned me when I was three! You never wrote or called me! Why do you think after all this time you can just waltz back into my life, after what you put me through!" Ryo yelled. 

"But Ryo-chan, I want to be part of your life now," Aroi-chan (Ryo's father) told him. 

"Maybe so, but I don't want you in it. And don't call me Ryo-chan you are not my real father. A real father wouldn't abandon his kid after his mother died," Ryo told him, still pale as a ghost. Aroi-chan couldn't believe what his son was saying, after all these years he thought his son would be happy, shoot even overjoyed, ready to sing Hallelujah! but he was mad, shocked, terrified. Aroi-chan took anther step toward his son but Ryo backed away and whispered, "Stay away from me," Then Ryo passed out from the shock. Rowen caught him before he hit the ground and laid him on the pavement gently. 

"Why are you so interested in becoming part of Ryo's life now?" Kento asked. 

"He's my son and I've come to take him with me," Aroi-chan told them trying to get to Ryo. 

"Oh, no you don't, Rowen take Ryo back to the car. If you want Ryo back you'll have to go through us first and then Mea," Sage told him holding Aroi-chan off while Rowen took Ryo back to Mea's jeep. 

"Who is this Mea and what does she have to do with my son?" Aroi-chan asked trying to get around them. 

"Mea is Ryo's wife," Cye told him. 

"What! My son is only 17; he's too young to be married!" Aroi-chan yelled. 

"Wrong! Ryo is getting ready to turn 21 and was married when he was 18. Gosh, you would think a father would know his own son's age," Kento told him. 

"Why you little!" Aroi-chan yelled trying to take a swing at him. 

"Whoa!" Kento yelped ducking. 

"_What is going on? My son should only be 17_," Aroi-chan thought. 

"Hey, guys guess what I found the perfect birthday present for Ryo! But we'll have to go in on it together to get it for him," Mea smiled running up to them when she didn't see Ryo with them. They didn't answer and kept their eyes on Ryo's father. "What's wrong guys? Where's Ryo?" Mea asked. 

"Mea, go to the car. Rowen and Ryo are there," Sage told her. 

"What are they doing there? We really need to get you guys some new clothes and Ryo's birthday present," Mea told them. 

"Mea, go to the car for your own safety," Cye told her pointing at Aroi-chan. 

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Mea asked. 

"I am Aroi-chan father of Rekka No Ryo Sanada. Now as his wife, as I have been informed you are, please tell these young men to let me take my son with me back to America," Aroi-chan told in a voice of demand. 

"You must be crazy. I love Ryo and I wouldn't do a thing like that," Mea told him. 

"Mea, Ryo needs you he pasted out when he found out who this guy was, now go to the jeep and make sure he's okay," Kento told her. Mea ran off to her jeep. Rowen had laid Ryo in the back seat. 

"Rowen! Is he okay?" Mea asked opening the door on the other side of the jeep. 

"He's all-right I think. Just pasted from the shock of seeing his father," Rowen told her. 

"Yeah, I meet the jerk. Can you believe he wants to take Ryo back to America with him and leave us, his family and friends never to return?" Mea questioned sounding mad digging through the glove compartment for a wash cloth. 

"I think he's trying to wake up," Rowen told her seeing Ryo's eyes twitch. 

"Here, take this over to that water fountain and wet it, please," Mea asked. 

"Here," Rowen said handing her the wet wash cloth. 

"Thanks," Mea answered taking it and rubbing Ryo's face with it. 

"Father…" Ryo whispered waking up. 

"No Ryo it's Mea," Mea told him. 

"Where's my father?" Ryo's asked. 

"Back on the sidewalk, with the other guys. Rowen brought you back to the jeep when you passed out from the shock," Mea explained. 

"I can't believe he's alive," Ryo whispered. 

"Well he is. And want's to take you back to America with him. If you want to go, that's understandable. But I'm going with you," Mea told him. 

"Same goes for the rest of us," Rowen added. 

"Thanks," Ryo answered. 

"Hey! Is Ryo okay?" Sage yelled running with the other guys up to the jeep. 

"I'm fine," Ryo answered stepping out of the jeep. 

"You sure?" Cye asked. 

"Yeah, where's my father?" Ryo asked. 

"Stormed off mad when we told him that we wouldn't tell him where the jeep was so he could take you back to America with him," Kento told Ryo. 

"Thanks, can we go home now?" Ryo asked. 

"Sure, We'll just buy you guy's new clothes some other day," Mea told them. 

Mea drove back, Ryo was in the front seat curled up in a tight ball shaking; Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen were worried about him but they didn't say a word. It was late when they got home and the stars were out a full moon lit up the sky like a night sun. Ever since they had lived together, late at night Ryo would climb up onto the roof and look at the stars. Tonight as soon as Mea stopped the car Ryo jumped out and ran to a tree climbed up it then jumped onto the roof and moved to the center where no one could see him. "_Oh Ryo_," Mea thought. 

"We just need to leave him alone for awhile. He been alone in that part of his heart for so long it's now bleeding and he justs has to let it bleed," Cye told them. They walked into the house; the guys went to their rooms but didn't go to sleep. Mea stayed up for 4 more hours then went up the stairs to her and Ryo's bedroom. There was a balcony that lead out to the roof, Mea went out on the balcony and climbed up onto the roof with a small blanket and found Ryo curled up shaking still. Mea put the blanket over him and sat down beside him. Ryo ducked under the cover to hide his tears but his breath quivered so bad she knew he was crying. 

"It's okay Ryo; you don't have to hide your tears from me," Mea whispered putting her arm around him. 

"I can't do this, Mea. This is just too much. Why didn't he ever call or write me. He doesn't understand how much he's hurt my heart. First my mother died then I was left alone with my aunt who was hardly anything like my mother even though she was her twin. The last thing I remember saying to my father was, Daddy! Bye Daddy! I love you! but he didn't answer that was the last I saw of him. Then when I was 13 I couldn't take my Aunt's grief anymore so I ran away. I thought when I ran away to the Himalayas I would die from freezing and this pain would go away but then White Blaze saved me and the Ancient came to me and told me I was to be the Ronin Warrior of Virtue, Ryo of Wildfire, then when we started fighting Talpa. I met you and the others and you guys took away the hurting in my heart, until now at least, now it hurts worse than ever," Ryo explained. 

"Oh, Ryo. I wish I could stop your pain but I can't. I want you to remember one thing, I will love you forever and nothing can ever change that," Mea told him wiping his tears away then kissing his check. 

"Thanks and I'll always love you to," Ryo smiled. 

"Ryo you're freezing, come on you'll catch your death of cold," Mea said pulling him up. 

"Goodnight Mea," Ryo told her kissing her goodnight. 

"Goodnight Ryo," Mea answered. She lay in her bed and watched Ryo until he fell asleep. 

The next morning when Mea got up to fix breakfast Ryo was still asleep. So she closed the door quietly and fixed breakfast for her and the guys. They came down about an hour later. "Morning Mea," They greeted her. 

"Morning guys," Mea answered setting the eggs on he table. 

"Where's Ryo?" Rowen asked sitting down. 

"We didn't go to bed until early this morning. He's still asleep; I'm going to let him sleep in he's been through so much," Mea told them. 

"Mea, go up there and get some more sleep. You look so tired." Sage suggested. 

"Oh, I am but I have so much to do," Mea replied sitting down and leaning her head back. 

"Well, just tell us what needs to be done and we'll do it for you," Cye told her handing her a piece of paper. 

Mea wrote down the chores that needed to be done and then she said, "Thanks you guys." And went up stairs back to bed. She went to sleep and didn't wake up until noon. Ryo was still lying in his bed when she woke up so she got up and felt his forehead, he was burning up. 

Ryo opened his eyes, they were glassy looking Ryo smiled weakly and rubbed her check with his hand, "Mea I'm so cold." He whispered. 

"Ryo, you can't be cold your burning up," Mea told him. 

"But I am," Ryo answered with a shiver. Mea went to their closet and pulled out another blanket and put it on him. 

"Stay right here, I'm going to get a cold washcloth to put on your forehead," Mea told him walking out the door. 

The guys had just finished the chores Mea had given them and were sitting on the coach resting when Mea came down. "Hey, Mea we just finished the chores you gave us," Kento smiled. 

"Thanks you guys," Mea told them going to a small closet and getting a washcloth. 

"Why are you getting a washcloth, Mea?" Cye asked. 

"Ryo's sick you guys. He was out there in that cold last night and now he's burning up on the outside and he's freezing on the inside. Sage, could you take Ryo's car up the mountain and get me some of those purple herbs, the vapors will take away his chills," Mea asked him walking back up the steps. 

"No problem," Sage answered running out the door with Kento and Rowen. Cye ran up the stairs to help Mea. 

"All right we're here! Find that herb!" Sage yelled looking around. 

"Here's some!" Kento yelled pulling up some purple herb. 

"Is that enough?" Rowen asked. 

"Don't think so; find some more just in case," Sage told them. 

"How is he, Mea?" Cye asked. 

"Resting, that's good. I wish Sage and the guys would hurry and get back," Mea sighed. 

"Looks like you got your wish. They're back," Cye told her looking out the window. 

"Mea! Here's the purple herb you wanted!" Kento yelled running up the stairs with it. 

"Thank You, Kento!" Mea said happily taking it from him. She put it in a bowl, added some water and stirred it up until it was mashed. "Cye, help Ryo sit up, please," Cye helped Ryo sit up and Mea opened Ryo's mouth and poured it into his mouth. Ryo swollowed it and looked at them and then passed out. "Okay, that should do it. It should start working soon." 

Ryo got better in two days but was still weak so Mea made him stay in bed. "Goodnight Ryo," Mea said kissing him goodnight. 

"Goodnight," Ryo answered closing his eyes. It has been two weeks since Ryo meet his father, in this time Ryo's father has been trying to find where he lives. He has accomplished his mission an plans to sneak into Ryo's home, using some sleeping spray he would take Ryo back to America with him. Ryo's father snuck into the house by climbing up to Ryo and Mea's balcony. "What was that noise?" Ryo asked himself sitting up. Aroi-chan put a rag over Ryo's mouth and nose. Ryo struggled for a moment but still weak the sleeping stray took over easily. Aroi-chan picked his son up and for the first time since Ryo was three he felt Ryo's heart beating against his own body. He climbed down carefully and put Ryo in the back seat of his car. He had tickets for the airplane set to leave at 2:00 a.m. 

"_If Ryo starts to wake up I'll just give him another dose of the sleeping gas_," Aroi-chan thought watching his son sleep in the back seat. 14 hours later Aroi-chan pulled into his drive way in a small town just outside of Chicago, Illinois. He carried Ryo into his home and laid him on a bed in the room that had been waiting for him for the past 18 years. Aroi-chan watched his sleeping son for a moment and rubbed his hand through Ryo's hair. "_Oh, my little Ryo-chan how I have missed you._" 

Meanwhile back at Mea's home, "No! Ryo!" Mea screamed when she saw Ryo's bed empty. 

"Mea! What's wrong!" Sage and the others yelled running into the room. 

"Ryo's gone!" Mea cried. 

"What!" They exclaimed. 

"Ryo's father I bet. He came during the night and took Ryo to America with him!" Mea cried. 

America

"Un… what happened, where am I?" Ryo asked waking up. 

"So you're finally awake," Aroi-chan said. 

"What are you doing here? Why am I here?" Ryo yelled jumping up. 

"I came and got you during the night. Now you and I can spend the rest of our lives together," Aroi-chan told him with a smile. 

"No! Take me back home now!" Ryo demanded. 

"But, Ryo-chan you are home," Aroi-chan told him. 

"No! I'm not home! My home is back in Japan, with my wife, Mea, and my friends! You had no right to take me from my home! I hate you! I can't believe you're my father. You're a fucking bitch!" Ryo screamed. Aroi-chan couldn't take his son calling him those horrible names, he went up to Ryo and hit him so hard it knocked him unconscious. 

"Oh no! What have I done!" Aroi-chan yelled looking at his reddening hand. "Ryo-chan, Ryo-chan wake up. Come on wake up!" 

"Hm… oh good morning father," Ryo greeted him. Aroi-chan was amazed by the change in Ryo, then it dawned on him, he had hit Ryo so hard that Ryo had lost his memory this was perfect. 

"Ryo-chan are you okay you fell out of your bed last night," Aroi-chan asked sounding worried. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryo answered. 

"Well hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of classes at Illinois University," Aroi-chan told him. 

"Okay," Ryo answered getting up. 

"Students I would like to introduce a new student that has just transferred from Japan. This is Ryo; he is 17 and will be sitting in the back of the class," Mr. Willcons told them, "Would you like to say hello?" 

"Konnichi-wa, Genki kai?" Ryo said. 

"Do you just speak Japanese?" Mr. Willcons asked. Ryo didn't answer he only looked at him blankly. "All right then, take your seat in the back," Ryo took his seat. This was art class Ryo thought for sure that he would fail because he didn't think he had a signal lick of art talent. "Today class, I want you draw something that just comes to your mind so just relax and start drawing," Ryo looked at the blank piece of paper in front of him. He laid his head back and a image came to his mind, a woman holding out her hand but she had no face. There were four guys around her but they didn't have a face either. Ryo took his pencil and started drawing. He was just finishing the main drawing when the bell rang but he didn't notice and started adding shadows. "Ryo, Class is over; you're going to be late for your next class." 

"Huh? Oh, sorry guess I got to carried away. I'm almost finished by the way," Ryo answered putting his drawing in his portfolio. 

"So you can speak English? You were just trying to impress the other students. Really? No one else got anywhere near finished. Just put it up here and I'll take a look at it," Mr. Willcons told him. 

"Okay," Ryo answered as the late bell rang. 

"Do you need a note?" Mr. Willcons asked. 

"No, I help out in the library this period so I don't think I need one," Ryo answered walking out the door. 

"Hum… this kid Ryo thinks he's all that well by the way he was making up excuses this work is probably just slapped on so I'll grade it first," Mr. Willcons told himself opening Ryo's portfolio. 

"What the heck!" Mr. Willcons yelled jumping up looking at Ryo's work. "_This kid has some really great talent. I've never seen work this good from a student or a teacher at this school._" Mr. Willcons ran with Ryo's paper to the library to ask Ryo how he did so well.

"No people will be coming in today so just put the books on the shelves," The librarian told Ryo. 

"Yes, Mrs. Taylor," Ryo answered starting to put the books away. After he'd finished his job Ryo sat down at one of the tables and started to work on some homework the teachers had given him to catch up on his grades. Mr. Willcons came running into the library with Ryo's drawing. 

"Ryo!" Mr. Willcons said running up to him. 

"Hum… oh, hey Mr. Willcons. What beings you here?" Ryo questioned. 

"Is this your picture? How did you draw this picture?" Mr. Willcons asked laying it in front of him. 

"Yeah. That's my drawing. I laid my head back like you said to do and this picture came to my mind and so I drew it," Ryo answered. 

"You have some talent that I have never seen in a student or teacher at this school," Mr. Willcons told him. 

"You really think so?" Ryo asked. 

"I sure do and I also think that if you keep drawing like this and get better little by little you could become famous," Mr. Willcons told him. 

"Thanks," Ryo answered blushing. 

"Could you do more drawings like this?" Mr. Willcons asked. 

"I guess, but I hadn't really thought about it," Ryo replied. 

"Are you finished with this one?" Mr. Willcons asked. 

"Pretty much, I just need to add color," Ryo told him. 

"But the people don't have any face," Mr. Willcons questioned him. 

"I know and as much as I would love to put faces on them my vision didn't give me a single clue to what they look like. But for some weird reason these drawings feel as if I know them," Ryo explained. 

"Maybe you knew them in your past. Your redastration form said that you had been hit in the head by a baseball and had a minor case of amnesia," 

"_Maybe so, maybe they were people I knew in Japan,_" Ryo thought. 

Toyama

"How are we going to find out where he is? We don't have a single clue of where Ryo's father might live," Sage told Mea. 

"I'll search the whole U.S. if I have to," Mea answered. 

"And what will we do if and when we find him?" Cye asked. 

"First I want to see Ryo and then I will kill Ryo's father!" Mea told them as she started crying. 

"It's okay Mea. Don't worry we'll wait and see if we can get any information then we'll go to America," Kento told her. 

"Okay," Mea sobbed. Kento sat down in the living room and flipped through the channels. Until he came to a talk show of his favorite person. 

"And now we are pleased to introduce the newest artist to come to America and is loved by millions of art lovers around the world. But first let show some of this new artist work," The anchor said smiling.

Kento looked at the drawings then yelled, "Hey you guys better get in here!" 

"What is it Kento?" Sage asked running in. 

"Look, those drawings, their of us," Kento told him. 

"Hey! You're right! Look at that one is that… in the middle? Mea!" Cye yelled. 

"What is it?" Mea asked. 

"Look it's you surrounded by us but we have no faces," Rowen told her. 

"It… is your right," Mea said sitting on the coach. 

"And now here he is, Ryo!" The announcer said pointing as Ryo came out the door onto the stage. 

"Ryo!" They all yelled. 

Ryo sat down in a chair on stage trying to ignore all the posters that said, Marry me! Or, I love you! And all the cheering. "So Ryo how does it feel to get all this attention?" The host asked. 

"Well, it feels kinda good but in another sense I wish people wouldn't do so much for me," Ryo told him. 

"And what do you think about all these young ladies who have posters that say, Marry Me! On it?" He asked. 

Ryo gave a half smile and than said, "They can just keep on dreaming cause I know none of them is for me," Ryo told him. 

"And how do you know?" The announcer asked. 

"Because the only girl for me is the one you see in this picture," Ryo answered pointing at the one that he had first drawn for Mr. Willcons. 

"But aren't these just drawings. How do you know?" He asked. 

"Because as you can see she is wearing a ring that has two hearts attached to each other with fire around it," Ryo said. 

"Why does that matter?" He asked. 

"Because I wear the same ring and it means the symbol of love. And that I love this young woman," Ryo told him with a smile. 

"If you are in love with her then why doesn't she have a face?" The announcer asked. 

"My vision that showed me her didn't give her a face but I know she's real because I can feel it. I might not remember her but she loves me just as much as I love her," Ryo told him. 

"You say you don't remember her, why not? I mean shouldn't you remember the person you love forever?" The announcer asked. 

"Well, you see I was hit in the head with a baseball just before I started my classes at Illinois University. Anything that happened to me before that I don't remember," Ryo explained. 

"I see, I see. Now for all our viewers out there if you want any kind of information on Ryo please call the number at the bottom of the screen. Our phone lines are now open. The number is 1-800-Art-Cool," Mea ran to get the phone and dialed the number. 

"Hello, you've reached the information on Ryo the newest artist to come to America. Please what is your question?" The person asked. 

"Where does Ryo live?" Mea asked. 

"In a small town outside Chicago," The person answered. 

"Arigato," Mea answered hanging up. "Come on guys pack your bags we're headed to Chicago." Mea made a few phone calls and got them to the airport in 15 minutes flat. They got on the plane at sat in first class passenger seats. 

Toyama airport

"Mea, how did you get such great seats in such little time?" Sage asked. 

"I have connections," Mea answered. 

"Hello, and welcome to Delta it will be 18 hours before we land in Chicago but we will be making a gas landing in Honolulu. And another thing we will be getting a transmission on the TV of an interview with the world's best artist, Ryo!" The fight attendant told them. Mea and the guys buckled their seat belts and Mea laid back her chair after take off and went to sleep. Sage and the guys knew she had to be every tried they all were so they all went to sleep. Mea had dreams about Ryo and all the happy times they had spent together. She had something very important to tell him something she hadn't even told the guys or her sister and it was something she'd just found out herself. 

"Goodnight Ryo-chan," Aori-chan told his son. 

"Goodnight father," Ryo answered. 

"_Man, it's nice having my son back. I do feel bad about taking him away form his wife and friends but he still has time to make new friends here and maybe just maybe find a new wife_," Aori-chan thought with a smile. 

"Ryo… Ryo… Stay where you are we will come to you," A far away voice told him. 

"Huh? Was that a dream?" Ryo asked himself waking up. 

School

"Hey Ryo! Saw you on that talk show yesterday!" Ryan (a guy in Ryo's art class) told him walking up to him and patting Ryo on the back. 

"Yeah so," Ryo answered. 

"I can't believe my best buddy is famous," Ryan smiled at him. 

"Best buddy?" Ryo questioned narrowing his eyes. 

"Yeah, hey come to gym leader try outs with me," Ryan told him. 

"I don't know. I'm not that good at sports; at least I don't think I am," Ryo told him. 

"You don't have to try out just come with me," Ryan told him. 

"Okay," Ryo answered. Ryo thought about trying out on the way to the gym and decided, "what the heck, why not?" Once they were there Ryo asked to be last. 

The gym teacher told him, "All right." Ryan was the best out of all the tryers but when Ryo stepped up he took over. There was no competing with him. 

Ryo flipped over to Ryan and stood in front of him he mouthed, "Try and hit me." Ryan took on the challenge and tried to hit Ryo but before he could Ryo went down and tripped him then flipped off before Ryan could get up. Ryo stopped gasping for breath. 

"That was way cool! Where did you learn all those moves!" Ryan asked. 

"I don't know, it was like I didn't know a thing then poof I knew it all," Ryo told him. 

The coach ran up and had a huge grin on his face, "That was terrific! Who are you son? I don't know my I ask you've all ready proved that you are the only one fit to be the captain of this team," The coach told him. 

"My name is Ryo," Ryo answered. 

"Ryo! Your Ryo! That famous art kid!" The coach said astonished. 

"Yes," Ryo answered. 

"Ryan, you'll be the alternative captain if Ryo is not here," The coach told him, "Our first meeting will be in one week." 

"Right," They all answered. 

Monday morning… Mea and the guys sat in the office of Illinois University. After the principle had them in his office he asked, "Where are you from? Why did you come? And, Are you enrolling?" 

"We're from Japan a city that's about 2 hours out of Tokyo," Rowen answered. 

"We came to see a close friend of ours," Cye answered the second question. 

"No way! I wouldn't want to go to this place it doesn't teach Japanese," Kento told him. Sage hit him in the stomach with his elbow. 

"Sorry, about him. You have a very nice collage here but what I think my friend means to say is, we don't plan on staying but about a month," Sage finished for Kento. 

"I see," The principle smiled. 

"Could we please see our friend now?" Mea asked, it felt weird calling Ryo friend but she did it anyway. 

"Who is your friend?" The principle asked. 

"Well you see he's not just my friend… he's my husband," Mea explained. 

"Well, I'm sorry but none of the students here are married. Maybe you should try another collage," He suggested and he leaned back in his chair. 

"No, he goes to this collage. His name is Ryo. You might know him as the famous art student," Mea explained. The principle, lying back in his chair and then after hearing this he fell onto the floor. 

"Are you all right!" They all yelled jumping up. 

"I'm fine, did… did you say Ryo?!" He asked. 

"Yes, he's my husband," Mea answered. 

"But his form didn't say anything about him being married! But then again it did say he was from Japan. Okay I'll find out where he is for you," 

"I don't know if he's still here, it is after school hours," The principle told them typing on his computer. 

"So is he still here?" Kento asked impatiently. 

"Yes! He stayed after for a private lesson from Mr. Willcons, the art teacher," He told them. Mea smiled. 

"Do you have proof that you're his wife?" He asked. Mea held out her hand and showed him the ring Ryo had given her that had 2 hearts attached with fire around it. Hank (the principle) was wide eyed as he looked at the ring. "You are! I'm sorry to ask so many questions but we just take the parents word first. And Ryo's father assured us that Ryo had been kidnapped as a young boy and had lived his life believing that his father was dead. When he came forth, Ryo had been shocked but very happy. Aroi-chan had found out that his 17-year-old son was married but was willing to leave that life behind and begin anew," Hank explained shutting down his computer. 

"What!!" The guys yelled falling on the floor in shock. Mea looked at them with a smile on her face but she covered it with her hand as she giggled. 

"What's up with you guys?" Hank asked. 

"Well not us at the moment," Kento smiled as they got up. 

"It looks like Aroi-chan lied to you," Mea told him and then she told him what really happened, "Something must have happened between them after Aroi-chan brought him over here to America. And if I know Ryo, he cussed his father out and then Aroi-chan hit him in the head or something." Hank stood and told them to follow him, they did. Hank showed them to Mr. Willcons room. Mea rubbed the side of the ring that fit into Ryo's ring. 

"Mr. Willcons, I have some friends of Ryo's here to see him from Japan," Hank told him. 

"All right, Ryo some friends of yours have come a long way to see you," Mr. Willcons told him. Ryo stood and walked up to them. 

"Hello, my name is Ryo. Sorry but I don't remember being your friend," Ryo told them shaking their hands; he came to Mea last. She was almost in tears and when he held out his hand with the ring on it she pushed the two rings together. Ryo looked down at the rings and then back up at Mea. A light glowed from the rings but Mea and Ryo just stood there looking at each other. The light shown brightly in his eyes and then he stepped back looking a little scared. Ryo looked around and then asked, "Where am I? Mea? Guys? Where's my father?" 

"Ryo!" Mea squealed throwing her arms around his neck. 

"Hi! It's good to see you. Where am I?" Ryo asked again. 

"Aroi-chan kidnapped you and brought you to America. He enrolled you in Illinois University, since then you've become totally popular and famous as a major art student," Sage explained. Ryo opened his mouth to deny that since he didn't have a lick of art talent. 

Ryan came running in and leaned on Ryo's shoulder, "Hey! I just beat the schools record for fastest runner! Huh? Hey Ryo, who's the chick?" He asked. Ryo stepped away and Ryan fell on the floor. 

"What'd you do that for?" Ryan asked getting up. 

"For calling me a chick," Mea told him for Ryo. 

"Well, that's what you are, right? Or are you a guy?" Ryan asked. 

"She's not a guy! Ryan! She's my wife," Ryo yelled at him. 

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me that you were married!" Ryan asked. 

"Cause I didn't remember that I was. My dad hit me after I called him an fucking bitch," Ryo explained. Just then Aroi-chan came in to pick up Ryo. 

"You ready to go s…" Aroi-chan started poking his head in the door then stepping inside seeing Mea and the guys. 

"Say goodbye father for you will never see me or my family and friends again," Ryo told him walking out the door with the others following him. Ryo quickly said goodbye to his new friends and said he would write them. They quickly got first class tickets back to Japan since Ryo was famous. Aroi-chan tried to follow them but the air port sincerity stopped him and made him buy a ticket. To bad for him that all the first class tickets were sold, so he had to ride in coach but rules kept him there, a good thing for Ryo who had his fists clenched the whole flight back. 

Back in Toyama

Aroi-chan finally caught up with them when they were walking down the street in their hometown. The street was unusually empty but none of them noticed. They all had a hard time keeping up with Ryo; he wasn't running but then again he wasn't just walking. 

"Ryo-chan! Please come and live with me!" Aroi-chan pleaded. 

"No! I could never live with the one who stole me from my wife and friends!" Ryo yelled. Aroi-chan stopped from the shock. 

"Ryo, please reconsider. You haven't seen your father in so long you are still angry with him for leaving you," Mea told him stopping where Ryo's father had stopped. 

Ryo stopped and turned to her. And was about to speak when he turned around quickly. "Ryo? What is it?" Sage asked. 

"Shh! There's something evil here, very evil," Ryo told him. Anubis, Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet appeared laughing. 

"Hello, Ronin pest!" Anubis laughed. 

"Transform now!" Ryo yelled, "Armor of Wildfire!" 

"Halo! Torrent! Hardrock! Strata!" The guys yelled transforming. 

"We want a battle! And this time we will win!" Dais yelled. 

"Demon! I will never allow you to win!" Ryo yelled. 

"Ryo, we can't defeat them if they work together. We need the mega armor," Cye told him. 

"All right, let's do it! Armor of Inferno!" Ryo yelled. Aroi-chan screamed out and fell on the ground Mea tried to cover him to protect him from harm. 

As soon as Ryo had transformed into the armor of Inferno he remembered that Mea and his father were behind him. Even if he was still mad at him, Ryo had to protect him. He backed up to them, then held out his arms and concentrated very hard. Then a force field went up around Mea and his father. "What are you doing, Ryo?" Kento asked. The warlords fired powerful energy blasts at Ryo. They hit the shield and it made Ryo step back. 

"I have to protect my family. Now hurry and use these new powers I give you. I can't hold this force field much longer it's draining my power and energy quickly," Ryo told them through his mind. Then 4 small balls of their respected colors left him and went into their weapons. Then the white armor and armor of Wildfire left him and Ryo fell to the ground. 

"We have to protect them all!" Rowen yelled, "Use the new powers!" 

"Thunderstorm whirlwind!" Sage yelled. 

"Ice storm bombardment!" Cye screamed. 

"Sand dune Crush!" Kento yelled. 

"Star dust Comet!" Rowen screamed. Not expecting these new and more powerful attacks all they could do was try and block them but it was no use. The power destroyed them with ease. After making sure they were destroyed the guys smiled at each other forgetting all about Ryo, Mea and Ryo's father for the time. 

"No! Ryo… please wake up! Wake up…" Mea begged after she'd turned him over. 

"Son… will he be okay? What in the hell was he thinking going up against those guys!" Aroi- chan asked. 

"That's what they've all been doing for the past 2 years!" Mea told him, she still wanted to kill him but right now she had to take care of Ryo. The guys came over to them and kneeled down to check on Ryo. 

"Is he okay?" They asked. 

"He won't wake up. He's just so weak," Mea told them holding Ryo's head in her lap. Suddenly a bright glowed and the Ancient appeared. He lifted Ryo up and away from them. 

"I will take Ryo of Wildfire and heal him for you. I can't say how long it will take but I will have him back to you before your precious secret arrives Mea. That I can promise you," The Ancient said as he disappeared taking the unconscious Ryo with him. Mea couldn't stay mad at Aroi-chan for long and after he had apologized 16 times and she had given him a black eye, she finally forgave him. After that mess he came home with them and was allowed to stay until Ryo came back and forgave him. Late that night Mea was looking at a picture album of her and Ryo's wedding. They had looked so happy, it had been the first time Ryo had smiled and really meant it. Sage and the others had looked really handsome in their tuxes and of course they had played tricks on her sister. But then again later while sitting outside she dumped a big thing of water on them. Ryo hadn't been with them; he had helped rig it. They all had gotten a good laugh out of it. 

Later that night Sage and the others came down from their rooms and sat with her, quietly for a minute but then Kento broke the silence. "So Mea, what did the Ancient mean by, I'll have him back before your precious secret arrives?" He asked. The others nodded wanting to know just as much. Mea didn't look them in the eye.

"Well… um… you see… I… what I mean to say is…" Mea stammered. 

"Oh, for Christ shake Mea! Spit it out!" Cye told her. 

"I'm pregnant," Mea told them in a low voice. 

"What! Congrads! Does Ryo know?" They asked. 

"No… I was going to tell him in the morning before Aroi-chan took him from us," Mea explained. 

"We won't say a word, we promise," They told her. 

"Thanks, now if you guys can get along without me… I'm tried so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." With that she got up and went to her and Ryo's room where she could sleep in peace. 

"Wow! Ryo's gonna be a dad! I can't believe it!" Kento said flopping down on the couch. 

"I know what you mean, it's amazing," Cye added with a smile. 

"Boy! Now Ryo will be even harder to live with," Rowen laughed. 

"What do you mean by that?" Sage asked. 

"Well, if we ever say anything that he thinks is offensive then he goes off. Especially if we say it to Mea," Rowen explained. 

"See what ya mean," They all agreed. 

"Excuse me, Mea?" Aroi-chan asked seeing her walk up the stairs. 

"Yes?" Mea asked gripping the picture book in her hand tighter. 

"Could we talk?" He asked. 

"Sure, come on in," Mea answered walking into her room. 

"I want to explain why I did what I did. After my wife died, I didn't want anything to do with anyone. So when my wife's sister offered to keep him for awhile, I took her offer and after I left him with her I never came back. I called a few times but after the 5th time she told me that Ryo had stopped asking about me and then she told me to just stop calling. She would write a letter that would tell him that I had died. You wouldn't know how many times I sat in my home just looking at the phone. Wishing that I could call him. Wishing that the phone would ring and it would be him, just so I could here his voice. Do you have any pictures of him?" Aroi-chan explained. Mea was looking down at the picture book, then she handed it to him. Aroi-chan took it from her and slowly looked through it. Most of the pictures of Ryo were sad ones. He wasn't smiling and he had a distant look in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." His eyes started to tear. 

"I know, none of us mean for anything to happen. Look here, this is Ryo and me just after the wedding. And here, the guys were playing a lot of tricks on my sister at the wedding, so when they were sitting at this picket table outside the church, my sister pulled a string and all this water dropped on them. Ryo wasn't with them he was laughing to himself inside the church looking out the window. They still don't know but he had helped my sister rig it," Aroi-chan smiled. "You should be proud of your son; he's saved this world from worse things than what you meet earlier. And soon you'll be called grandpa." Mea said looking at him. That took a minute to sink in, and he looked at her. 

"You mean… you… he… grandpa… me… he's going to be… a father…" Aroi-chan stuttered eyes wide. Mea nodded with a smile. He hugged her and cried. 

"Now I promise, I will never leave my son or his family again. Could you ever forgive me, for what I did? Do you think he'll forgive me?" Aroi-chan asked. 

"Believe me if I know Ryo, and believe me I do, he will after a little while. Maybe half a year or a year," Mea told him. 

"That long!" Aroi-chan asked. 

"Well, you did leave without saying good bye. That's something that has scared him deeply," Mea explained. 

"What was it that you had in mind to get him for his birthday? Will you help me find something to get him, you know more about him than I do?" Aroi-chan asked. 

"I think you are enough of a birthday present to him. But if you insist it might be for the best if you give him something from his past. Something that you and… his mother held close. Something that you've held on to for all these years," Mea explained. 

"You mean something like this locket?" Aroi-chan asked handing it to her. Mea looked at the beautiful gold locket, Ryo's name was engraved into the front, small rubies out lined the edge. 

"May I open it?" Mea asked. Aroi-chan nodded. As she opened it a sweet slow and low tune played. 

"I've heard Ryo hum this tune before," Mea told him. 

"I'm surprised he remembered it, his mother used to sing it to him before he went to sleep. We had this locket made just after his second birthday. For awhile he wore it everywhere he went but my wife put it up, fearing that he would brake it," Aroi-chan explained. 

"This would be perfect! Give it to him and Ryo would have to forgive you," Mea told him with a smile. She closed the locket and handed it back to him. 

"Thank you, for all of your kindness. And thank you for loving my son," Aroi-chan thanked her standing. 

"Goodnight, Aroi-chan, and your welcome," Mea answered standing and then closing her door. 

"Goodnight, my dear Ryo, wherever you are, I hope you are safe," Mea thought lying down on her bed. 

"Virtue! Fires of life awaken this warrior of Virtue! Keep the Everlasting Flame burning within him!" The Ancient chanted as fire flew above, under, and around Ryo. Ryo's body glowed but he still needed energy and power. It would be another 3 months before he would wake up and then another month before he was strong enough to go back to his life. To help him the Ancient trained him teaching Ryo new techniques and moves. Meanwhile, Mea and the guys bought Ryo his birthday present, which was a really nice leather jacket. Aroi-chan stayed with them, he stayed out of the way. Most of the time he just waited outside, hoping to see Ryo coming home. But Ryo didn't come, each day he came in and went straight to his room. But then one morning White Blaze ran out the door when he opened it, he ran into the woods and didn't return until late that night. Mea was sitting outside looking at the stars a thing she had done many nights with Ryo. White Blaze and Ryo stopped just behind the edge of the forest and they watched her then slowly they walked forward. Mea saw the 2 shadows and she stood, it was too dark to see from that distance but as they got closer she saw his outline. She ran into his arms and they hugged then they kissed. 

"I've missed you so much!" Mea cried laying her head on his shoulder. 

"I've missed you to. I'll try to never leave you again," Ryo told her as he rubbed her hair. 

"Let's go inside," Mea said, "The guys will be so happy to see you." 

"Just wait… if I know them they've been watching you and will be out here in, 3… 2… 1," Just then the door flew open and the guys ran out and tackled him. "I told you!" Ryo yelled as they knocked him to the ground. Mea laughed and she looked back toward the house. Aroi-chan was standing in the doorway. Ryo and the guys stood laughing but then Ryo stopped when he looked toward the door. Sage and the rest of the guys stopped laughing and walked over behind Mea. Ryo just stood there looking at his father, and then Aroi-chan walked up and hugged him. Ryo stood there stunned. "What are you doing here? I thought I said I didn't want you in my life," Ryo told him. 

"I told him he could stay with us until you forgave him Ryo," Mea explained. 

"Christ, Mea! Why did you do that! Now he'll be living with us forever!" Ryo yelled at her. 

"Please will you just give me a chance! If you will then I will leave and never bother you and your family again," Aroi-chan begged. 

"Fine, but only if you promise to do what you said," Ryo answered. 

"Let's go inside you guys, give these 2 some peace and time alone," Mea told them. Ryo watched her as she and the guys left, he couldn't believe she was leaving him alone! But they left and Ryo didn't meet his father's eyes. 

Turning his back to him Ryo asked, "So what do you want from me? Why did you come back after all these years?" 

"I want nothing from you. I came back because I wanted to see you. As I told your wife, you don't know how many times I have just sat there in my house looking at the phone wishing I could pick it up and call you. Or that it would ring and you would be on the other end, just so I could here your voice," Aroi-chan explained. 

"And why didn't you? You don't know how many times I asked about you! How many times I wanted to get away from Aunt-chan! I bet you never even gave me a second thought!" Ryo yelled. 

"Never gave you a second thought! How could you think that! Look at me!" Aroi-chan yelled. Ryo turned around and glared at him. 

"Oh! I don't know! Maybe it's because you never wrote me! Or maybe it's because you never said goodbye!" Ryo screamed. 

"Just shut up! You are so blinded by your anger that you don't see that I'm trying to make things right here!" Aroi-chan yelled. 

"Fine! Show me something that shows me you didn't forget about me!" Ryo yelled tears of anger, sadness, and pain all rolled into one spilling over his eyes. Aroi-chan pulled out the locket and opened it, then he sat it in his hand. Ryo gasped as he held the locket and then looked back at his father. 

"You… you kept this… I can't believe it. Why would you keep this for all these years?" Ryo cried. 

"Because I love you. You are my only son and I could never forget that," Aroi-chan explained holding out his hand. Ryo looked back at the locket then took his father's hand and with a smile they shook hands, then Aroi-chan pulled Ryo to him and they hugged. Both of them cried. 

"See you guys tonight. I have to get to work. Those animals don't feed themselves you know," Ryo smiled picking up his car keys. 

"See you later; don't forget to pick up Rowen from the library on your way home," Mea reminded him giving him a kiss goodbye. 

Ryo smiled and walked to the door, "Oh! Hey Dad!" He yelled over his shoulder stopping at the door. They all looked up surprised, surprised that Ryo was even speaking to his father. 

Aroi-chan who was sitting on the couch answered, "Yes?" They all held their breath waiting to see what Ryo would say. 

"I hate you," Ryo told him as he opened the door. 

"I know," Aroi-chan answered. Ryo walked out the door and they all let out their breath. 

Sage stood and leaning on the back of the couch he asked Aroi-chan, "You gonna let him talk like that?" 

"Why not? He's still mad at me for leaving him. He'll get over it in time," Aroi-chan answered standing. 

"Mea, we're going out to spar a little," Kento told her. 

"Okay, I'll send White Blaze to get you when it's time for lunch," Mea answered watching them walk out the door. 

"Okay!" They yelled. Aroi-chan walked into the kitchen, making sure he stayed away from White Blaze. He'd had a run in with him earlier and didn't wish to again. 

"So… when are you going to tell Ryo about the baby?" Aroi-chan asked sitting at the table. Mea stopped washing the dishes and sighed. 

"I'm not sure, it has to be just the right time. Maybe I'll call him tomorrow and we'll meet for lunch. I'll tell him then. Didn't I tell you Ryo wouldn't forgive you right away?" Mea asked with a smile. 

"Yeah, you did. I wish I could go back in time and fix all this but then he wouldn't lead the happy life that he does now with you," Aroi-chan explained. 

"Aroi-chan? If you don't mind could you tell me about Ryo's and your past? I would like to know where he learned all those ninja moves," Mea asked sitting with him. 

"Well… I really shouldn't… it could be a big danger to you, Ryo and the baby. Especially Ryo and the baby," Aroi-chan told her. 

"Please if it's that big a deal I need to know. That way if something happens, I'll know what to do," Mea said. 

"I can only tell you a little, but I'll tell you this much. Many years ago the Sanada family, was part of a powerful ninja clan. My family was among the most powerful. I used to be called the King because of my power. And Ryo was the prince. He was to inherit the power, throne, and all the other things. Ever since he was little Ryo has shone signs of possessing the greatest power since the beginning of our clan," 

Flashback

"One day I came in and found my wife crying. I ran to her, as I kneeled before her I asked her what was wrong. 

"He's gone!" She cried. 

"WHAT! Who's gone!" I asked. 

"Prince Ryo-chan! They came and stole him right from my arms! Please! Get my Prince back! Please!" She begged me. 

"I didn't wait to hear it again until I was out the door. People of our own clan, they stole him from us. They were hungry for his power," Aroi-chan explained. 

"So? What happened next?" Mea asked. 

"I can't tell you, I've put you in great danger. More of that danger to Ryo and the baby because he will want to protect you both and will give up his life easily for you both," Aroi-chan told her. 

"I understand," Mea told him standing. Aroi-chan was glad she didn't push for more info, now he could see why she made Ryo so happy. 

"Morning Ryo! Hey it's your turn to feed the snakes!" Danny, another zookeeper yelled seeing him walk in. 

"Why does it have to be my day to feed the stupid snakes!" Ryo complained. 

"Well… actually it's my day but if you will today you can have the tigers tomorrow and for the rest of the year. They don't seem to like me much," Danny explained. 

"All right, I have a tiger at home so I know just how to treat them," Ryo answered picking up the bucket of eggs. 

"You… you have a tiger at home!" Danny asked amazed. 

"Yeah, his name is White Blaze. He's just got to be my best friend. I'll bring him with me someday," Ryo answered walking toward the snake room. Danny just stood there dumbfounded. When he stood outside the snake house door Ryo just stared at it, he thought, "_Man do I hate snakes. But it's my job, so let's get it over with._" He walked into the pen and put on his protective gear. Two rubber gloves that came up to his elbows and two rubber leggings that came up to his knees. They all had to do this even if there wasn't any poisonous snakes in there. It would protect them if one of the other snakes got brave and tried to bit him. Ryo put the eggs carefully on the ground like it was a nest, this would make the snakes think they were still in the wild. When he stood he heard a loud hissing behind him. Slowly Ryo turned around to face a King Cobra. He grew pale, the Cobra slowly sled back and forth. Ryo started to back up ever so slowly but the Cobra striked. He bit hard into Ryo's arm, right above the rubber glove. Ryo screamed out and as soon as the Cobra had let go he ran out of there, he collapsed right outside the snake house. Before the Cobra had let go he had injected a lot of venom into Ryo's system. Ryo held his arm tightly and sweat broke out on his brow. The venom worked quickly. Danny and the other zookeepers had heard his scream and came running. 

"Ryo! What's wrong! What happened!" Danny yelled falling to his knees by his fallen friend. 

"Co… Cobra!" Ryo gasped releasing his arm. 

"Call 911 somebody! Now!" Danny yelled propping Ryo up. Someone ran to call, Ryo's vision was blurring and he couldn't see who it was. "Listen Ryo, try and clam down. Panicking will only make the venom sped faster." Danny told him and Ryo tried to slow his breathing. 

"The ambulance is on its way!" The one who had called in yelled running back up to them. 

"Danny… get my wife to come. But don't call her… go and get her. She'll go nuts when she finds out whats happened," Ryo gasped. 

"I will," Danny promised as the ambulance pulled up and they loaded him up. As soon as they were on their way to the hospital, Danny ran to his jeep and jumped in. He headed straight for Ryo's home. Mea needed to be with him. 

"White Blaze, will you go get the guys, it's time for lunch?" Mea asked him. White Blaze stood and walked out the door to get the guys. Once they were back Mea sat the food on the table and was just about to sit down when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," They just sat there waiting to see who was at the door. "Hello?" Mea asked opening the door. 

"Mea? Hello, my name is Danny. I work with Ryo; you need to come with me," Danny told her. 

"Why? What's happened? Where's Ryo?" Mea asked beckoning him to come in. 

"It seems that someone broke into the zoo last night and as a practical joke they put a King Cobra in the snake house. It's all my fault! I traded places with him and he had to feed the snakes. The Cobra bit him and he's been taken to the hospital. He asked me to come get you," Danny explained. Mea ran into the kitchen and told the guys to follow them in her jeep. They all jumped up not giving lunch a second thought. Danny speed to the hospital and then they ran in, the other zookeepers had come and were waiting in the waiting room. 

"Any news?" Danny asked. 

"No, who in the heck could've put that Cobra in the snake house? I've already called a special snake person to get that Cobra out of there. And they said they would bring some others to check the rest of the zoo. That way the rest of us won't get hurt," The one who had called 911 told him. 

"Great! But that doesn't help Ryo any," Danny said sarcastically as he leaned up against the wall, Sage put his arm around Mea to keep her clam. 

"I'm hungry!" Kento complained. 

"Shut up Kento! If your that hungry go down to the café' and get yourself some food," Cye told him with a slap in the back of the head. 

"Fine!" Kento told him stomping off. Then the doctor came out from behind the emergency room doors. 

"Are you people waiting to hear about Ryo Sanada?" He asked. 

"Yes, will he be okay? Mea asked. 

"Because of the other zookeeper's fast action, he'll be just fine. But I would like to keep him here for a couple of days. We have to cleanse his blood to make sure all the venom is out. In the next 2 days he might have a fever or the chills. Are any of you family?" The doctor asked. 

"I'm his wife," Mea answered. 

"Please come with me," He told her showing her to Ryo's room continuing to talk explaining what they would have to do, "He'll be a little drowsy we had to give him some sedative to keep the venom from spreading even faster." He told her as they stopped outside of a room door. 

"Thank you, are you sure he'll be okay?" Mea asked, as she was about to turn the knob. 

"No doubt about it," He said with a smile and then he walked off. Mea opened the door and walked over to Ryo's bedside. He opened his eyes and gave her a weak smile. 

"How ya feel?" Mea asked. 

"Really tired, did somebody get the license plate number of that truck that hit me?" Ryo asked. 

"No, you didn't get hit by a truck. Someone put a Cobra in the snake house and he bit you," Mea explained. 

"Oh yeah, that to. Boy, I hate that snake; it's making me see stars," Ryo told with a laugh in his voice. Mea smiled and a nurse came in. 

"Doctors orders I have to give you some sleeping medicine so we can start to cleanse your blood," She told him sticking a needle into his IV line. 5 minutes later Ryo looked at Mea and with his speech slurring he said to her, 

"Goodnight Mea. You look beautiful," And then he was out like a light. Mea smiled and rubbed his hair back out of his eyes. 

A week later Ryo was released and was back to work. Everyone changed places to make sure he wouldn't have the snake house any more. Whenever they couldn't find him and went running all over the place looking, each time Danny ran by the tiger's pen and he looked in there was Ryo sitting there with the tigers lying by him. Each time after Danny saw this he used his walky talky to tell the other and they came to see for themselves. They didn't understand how come whenever they went in there the tigers growled and tried to attack them but when Ryo went in they were just like cuddly little kittens. The next day Ryo showed up, not in his car but on White Blaze's back. White Blaze stayed by Ryo's side the whole day until the zoo opened, Danny and the others couldn't believe it. Ryo actually had a pet tiger! When a couple of them saw this they pasted out from the shock. Ryo didn't want any of the visitors to be scared so he put White Blaze in with the other tigers. When the visitors asked about the huge white tiger, Ryo just told them the truth. They just stared at him. He smiled and went into the pen, "White Blaze!" He yelled. White Blaze came running and jumped on him. A few ladies screamed out and Danny just happened to be walking by; he looked over and saw White Blaze jump on Ryo he ran into the pen and through White Blaze off him. 

"Are you okay!" Danny yelled helping him up. 

"What did you do that for! It's just a game White Blaze and I play. Don't worry, White Blaze has been protecting me since I was 13," Ryo explained rubbing White Blaze behind his ears. 

The next day as Ryo was just about to go on his lunch break he got a phone call. "Ryo! Phone! Line 4!" Danny yelled. 

"Got it!" Ryo yelled back picking up the phone. Danny hung up the phone he was on and walked out the door. 

"Hello? Ryo here," He said into the phone. 

"Hey Ryo! It's Mea, I was wondering if you would like to meet for lunch?" Mea asked. 

"Sure, where do you want to meet?" Ryo asked with a smile. 

"I was thinking pizza," Mea told him. 

"Sounds great, I'll meet you at Tokyo Pop Pizza in 30 minutes. Want me to say hey to the guys here for you?" Ryo asked. 

"Sure, oh and wish Danny a happy birthday for me. It is his birthday today right?" Mea asked. 

"Yeah it is, don't worry I'll tell him you said happy birthday. See ya in 30, oh ya, Love you," Ryo told her. 

"Love you to, Bye," Mea said and then she hung up. Ryo put the phone down and picked up his keys. 

"Hey Danny! I'm going to meet Mea for lunch! She said to tell you Happy Birthday!" Ryo yelled to him. 

"Thanks, tell her I said Hey!" Danny yelled back with a wave. Ryo waved and then left to start the 15-minute drive to Tokyo Pop Pizza. When he got there he just had to wait a couple of minutes before Mea showed up. 

"Hi! Danny says hey. Let's eat," Ryo told her with a kiss on her cheek. After they were seated Ryo noticed that she was trying not to make eye contact with him. Not many people were sitting around so he got up and kneeled before her. Ryo made her look him in the eye and he held one of her hands. "Mea, what's wrong? Did something happen? Did one of the guys get hurt? Tell me why you won't look at me." Ryo asked. 

"I have something to tell you, it's real important. But I really don't know how to tell you," Mea explained. Ryo stood and sat back down across from her, he was still holding her hand. 

"Just tell me, Mea. I'll understand," Ryo told her his tiger blue eyes full of concern. 

"Well… you know how our family has just recently got bigger. Well it's about to get bigger by one," Mea told him with a smile. Ryo just stared at her for a minute and then a huge smile crossed his face. 

"You… you mean… I'm going to be a dad!" He stammered. Mea just nodded with her smile growing bigger. He jumped up and hugged her; a couple of happy tears fell down his face. Not hungry any more they ran out and with one last quick kiss they jumped into their cars and Mea went home, Ryo went back to work. Danny was just walking by the entrance when Ryo ran in. 

"Whoa! Ryo! Slow down, or you're going to get a speeding ticket!" Danny told him with a laugh. 

"Danny! You won't believe what Mea told me! You just won't believe it!" Ryo told him excited. 

"Slow down! I can't believe it until you tell me what she told you," Danny told him with a shake. 

"Okay! Okay! I'm going to be a dad! I can't believe it! Can you!" Ryo told him almost jumping up and down. 

"Congratulations Ryo! You'll make a great dad!" Danny told with a smile. Then Danny ran into the control room and turned on the microphone. 

"Attention! Attention! I have a great announcement to make! All of you know Ryo Sanada; well he's going to be a Dad! So let's all give him a big congratulations! Ready! Now!" Danny yelled into the mic. All the people in the zoo yelled out congratulations. The other zookeepers came running and tackled Ryo all at once. Danny came out smiling and Ryo tackled him. 

"You ever do that again and I swear I'll kill you!" Ryo yelled joking. 

"Just try and stop me!" Danny yelled running off with a smile on his face. Ryo chased after him and then tackled him on the grass. They rolled down a hill and then after they stood they both collapsed back to the ground laughing. 

"Can I have the rest of the afternoon off?" Ryo asked still laughing. 

"Sure, and then a few weeks off after that kid arrives. And you better call me when it's time," Danny told him claming down. 

"I promise, and thanks," Ryo told him getting up and running off. Danny turned on his side and watched him go, then he rolled back over on his back and looked up at the sky. 

He thought, "_Ryo is going to make one heck of a dad._" 

Ryo hurried home and when he got out of the car the guys tackled him. Mea ran out and helped him up. 

"You want to know something?" Ryo asked with a smile. 

"What?" Mea asked. 

"If we made a football team made of the guys I work with and you guys, nobody could defeat us. So far I've been tackled three times today," Ryo laughed. 

"Very funny," Kento joked. Aori-chan appeared in the doorway. Ryo hugged Mea and then stared at his father. 

"I would like to ask you some questions. Please follow me, father. I know a place where we can talk in private," Ryo told him walking off. Aori-chan nodded and started to follow him. 

Ryo stopped and turned around and said to the guys, "Any of you guys thinking of following me had better rethink your plan. Because if you do I'll pop you one so hard it'll knock you all the way to Timbachtoo." Then he turned around and with Aori-chan following him; he walked into the woods. 

Once he was sure they were out of hearing range Kento told the others, "Come on, we can still follow them," 

"No way! I don't want you guys hurt just after I told Ryo this great news," Mea told them walking back into the house. 

"Let's not Kento, I've had enough spying for this month," Sage told him walking into the back yard. 

Ryo sat down on a rock across from his father and just looked at him. "What questions do you have for me?" Aori-chan asked. 

"They're about my past. I have to know what happened after those guys kidnapped me. And what happened before it, I need to know why I feel that there's more to my life. Why do I feel that there's something inside me just waiting to be woken up?" Ryo asked tears brimming his eyes. 

"Fine, do you remember training to be a fighter when you were little with me?" Aori-chan asked. 

"Yes, and I remember that everyone called me Prince Ryo-chan," Ryo answered. 

"They did that because that is what you are. A prince, in the beginning of our ninja clan there was 1 powerful warrior. His name was Hariel; he wore armor like you but had other powers inside him. He never found them and brought them out because there was no need for it. But you have them also; you have the powers and show it in battle. Just remember you don't need them until you need to save the life of another person you love. You will know when you have transformed. Your hair will spike up and have streaks of gold in it," Aori-chan went on to explain more about his sons past. Ryo sat quietly listening, the one person he hated more than Talpa was clearing up so many things but then again he loved him. "Will you do me a favor Ryo?" Aori-chan asked. 

"Anything if it will help," Ryo answered. 

"Power up, I would like to see how far along you are. How much your power has grown since you were little," Aori-chan answered. Ryo stood and wiped the tears from his eyes then he clenched his fists tightly. He powered up and blue vapors started going up around him. Aori-chan watched in awe as his son started to become a super ninja. Sage and Rowen were standing outside leaning up against the house and Cye + Kento lay on the grass looking up at the night sky. Suddenly they felt it, a great power and it was growing. 

"Should we be cautious with this one, it's just as powerful as the White armor?" Rowen asked standing straight. 

"I don't know, it's not evil because we would sense it. No, it's just real strong," Sage answered. 

Ryo's hair started to spike up; a few thick strands started to turn gold. For a brief second he was there but then it was gone. "Ugh…" Ryo groaned falling to his knees. All the power was gone for the moment. Aori-chan ran to his son and picked him up, Ryo was out cold. 

As Aori-chan ran back to Mea's house with him in his arms he thought, "_I didn't think he was this far along. All we need now is something to attack and hurt someone. But hopefully before that happens I'll be dead,_" Aori-chan thought running out of the woods. The guys saw him and ran out to him. 

"What happened to Ryo!" They yelled. 

"He's just pasted out from exhaustion, Don't worry he'll be fine," Aori-chan answered. When he went in Mea told him to lay him on the couch. Just as soon as she was about to ask what happened she saw his face and didn't ask. She knew by that look that it was something from his past. The next day Ryo was fine and didn't remember a thing about the night before. 

Five months later Ryo called Danny and told him to meet them at the hospital, Mea was going to have the baby. Aori-chan drove them in Ryo's car and the guys followed in the jeep. They told them that only Ryo could come in and to wait in the waiting room. They washed him up and then he followed them into the delivery room. Two hours later Ryo walked into the room, they all jumped up and asked him what happened. "That was the grosses thing I've ever seen and I don't want to describe it," Ryo answered with a small smirk on his face. 

"Hows Mea?" Cye asked. 

"She's just fine, they'll be moving her to a private room in a few minutes," Ryo answered starting to walk back out the door, "Oh guess what?" Ryo asked looking back at them. 

"What?" They all asked. 

"I have a son," Ryo told them breaking out into a broad grin. 

"All right!" They all cheered running up and hugging him. 

"Can you take us to see him?" Danny asked. He had just walked in but had heard Ryo say it was a boy. 

"Danny! You bet! Just follow me," Ryo explained walking them out the door. They followed him through many doors. 

"He's right there, third one from the right," Ryo told them pointing to a baby. A nurse on the other side of the glass came in and picked him up then disappeared. 

"Where's she going?" Kento asked. 

"She's taking the baby to Mea, com'on lets go see her," Ryo told them walking toward a room down the hall. Again they followed. The nurse had brought the baby to Mea and she was holding him when they came in. 

"Hi guys! Come here and see him!" Mea told them through her broad smile. They all crowed around trying to see the baby. His wide tiger blue eyes looked around at them all. 

"Looks like the family trademark has been put on this kid to," Kento laughed. 

"What trademark?" Aori-chan asked. 

"Tiger blue eyes," Kento answered. 

"What are you guys going to name him?" Cye asked stepping back. 

Ryo and Mea looked at each other and then Mea spoke up, "Well we weren't really sure but I think Amit fits him best. Amit William Sanada," Mea answered. Amit had fallen asleep in her arms and she was looking tried also. Ryo took him from her arms and sat down in a chair with him rocking him lightly. Within a few minutes Mea was asleep, Danny told Ryo he would drop by the house later that week and left to tell the others. Aori-chan and Cye made places for themselves while Sage, Rowen, and Kento went home to get things ready. 

Ryo watched his new son sleep and held him close, "_I'll never allow anything to happen to you_," He thought. When he next looked up Cye and Aori-chan were sound asleep and it was dark outside. Ryo was dead tried but they hadn't come to get the baby and he didn't have a baby bed to lay him in, "_I'll just have to stay awake until they come get him,_" Ryo thought. At four in the morning they still hadn't come get him, and Ryo was about to fall over from exhaustion. At five Cye woke up to find Ryo still holding Amit but his head was dropping but then quickly jerking back up to stay awake. 

He jumped up and kneeled beside his friend putting his hand on his shoulder he asked, "Ryo are you okay?" 

Ryo turned his head toward him and Cye saw the exhaustion in his eyes, "They never came to get him last night and I didn't have anywhere to lay him," Ryo answered with a yawn. 

"Here give him here," Cye told him taking Amit from his arms. Cye then walked over to Mea's bed and pushed the nurse button. Within a few minutes a nurse came in. 

"May I help you?" She asked. 

"Nobody came to get my friends kid last night, and now he's about to pass out from staying up all night," Cye told her. 

"I'm sorry about that; I'll take him. Some of the night shift nurses decided it would be fun to get drunk and leave. Please forgive us, we've already fired them," She explained taking Amit from him. She then walked out the door. Cye walked over to Aori-chan and woke him up. 

"I'm taking Ryo home where he can sleep. Stay here with Mea, I'll bring him back later today. The nurse just came and took the baby so don't worry about him," Cye explained. Aori-chan got up and went into the bathroom to wash his face. Cye helped Ryo out to Mea's jeep and then drove him home. Ryo fell asleep on the way and Cye had to pry him out of his deep sleep with the Jaws of Life. After that he did all the talking Ryo finally climbed slowly out of the car. "You know Ryo; your bed is the best place to sleep," Cye told him as they walked inside. 

"Yeah, my beds nice and comfy," Ryo answered with a tried smile. Cye left him and walked into the kitchen to see if any of the guys were up yet, none of them were. Ryo took a wrong turn and crashed on the couch. Cye tried to get him up but this time it was impossible, so instead he covered him up and started fixing breakfast. Within 30 minutes Kento came down the stairs smelling something good. He walked in and saw Cye cooking. 

"Hey, what you doing here? I thought you stayed at the hospital with Ryo and Aori-chan?" He asked sitting down. 

"I brought Ryo home to get some sleep, those stupid people at the hospital never came to get Amit last night. Ryo had to stay up all night so he wouldn't drop him. The night shift nurses thought it would be funny if they got drunk and then left. Ryo's dead to the world over on the couch," Cye explained. 

"Smells good Cye," Sage told him walking in. 

"Thanks, is Rowen up yet?" Cye asked setting the food on the table. 

"Yes I'm up but it should be noon so I could get more sleep," Rowen answered walking in. Two hours later Ryo woke up and sat up with a yawn. 

"Morning sleeping beauty." Cye said walking by. 

"Cye? What am I doing home? Shouldn't I be at the hospital with Mea?" Ryo asked. 

"I brought you home after you were up all night with Amit. You've been dead to the world for five hours," Cye explained. 

"Gosh, I should get going. I shouldn't have left Mea alone," Ryo told him standing. 

"But you need more sleep, come on if you were Rowen you'd sleep till Monday," Cye complained. 

"But I'm not Rowen; I've never needed much sleep. Where have the guys gone?" Ryo asked. 

"They all ready went to the hospital to see Amit and Mea. I'll drive you there, I don't feel safe with you driving and being as tried as you look," Cye told him grabbing the keys before he could. 

"Fine, let's just get going," Ryo answered walking out the door and getting in the car. Cye followed and drove to the hospital, Ryo was asleep right after he pulled out of the driveway. 

"I thought so," Cye laughed to himself as he caught a glance of Ryo asleep. 

As Cye pulled into the hospital parking lot Ryo woke up and looking at Cye he said, "Shut up… Don't say a word. I admit it your right I am still a little tried, but so what." Then they both broke out laughing. 

"I didn't say a word!" Cye laughed. 

"Let's just go," Ryo chuckled getting out of the car. They signed in and took the elevator up to the floor Mea was on. 

"Ryo! Where have you been!" Mea asked smiling when he walked in. 

"At home asleep, after a night like last night it makes me never went to be in a hospital again," Ryo explained giving her a kiss. 

"They're bringing Amit in soon. And the nurse told me I could go home in a day. I can't wait this is going to be so fun," Mea told them smiling. The nurse brought baby Amit in and handed him to Ryo. 

"Hey Amit, guess what? Tomorrow you get to see where you'll be living," Ryo said walking over and then handing him to Mea. 

"That's right and your going to love it," Mea replied tickling him. Amit cooed and laughed. 

"Hey Mea? Where's my father?" Ryo asked looking around the room. 

"He was called into his office for some meeting," Mea answered. Ryo nodded and stood by the window looking out. Cye went to sneak Mea some real food in. About fifteen minutes after Cye left Aori-chan walked in mumbling and not looking too happy. 

"Something wrong?" Mea asked seeing his face. 

"They want me back in America. The head boss said he misses my good pictures," Aroi-chan grumbled. 

"So when you going back?" Ryo asked. Aroi-chan quickly turned to him; he hadn't seen Ryo standing there. 

"Three months I told him," Aroi-chan replied. 

"Are you coming back to see your grandson?" Ryo questioned. 

"Of course, and to see you and Mea again," Aori-chan said. 

"You say that," Ryo whispered. Mea slowly shook her head, as Aroi-chan was about to say something, he saw her shake her head and stopped himself. 

The next day Mea and Amit were allowed to go home. Amit grew quickly, Aori-chan never got tired of taking pictures of him playing. Late at night when everyone was asleep Ryo would sneak out of the house and try to get a hold of that power deep inside of himself. Aori-chan knew he was trying but didn't say anything. He had faith in his son but some where deep inside he knew there was someone out there who would someday help him. He had went back to his ninja clan one night, what happened that night he didn't remember. 

Airport

Three months quickly passed and Ryo stood at the airport watching his father get his plane ticket. Mea stood behind him holding Amit and the guys stood behind her. Aori-chan turned to see tears in his son's eyes. Seeing his face made tears of his own come to his eyes. "I will be back I promise Ryo," Aori-chan promised walking up to him. 

"No you won't, but at least this time you are saying good-bye father. I forgive you, and I'm sorry… Dad," Ryo told him as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. Aori-chan's own tears fell now and he hugged Ryo tightly. 

"I'm so sorry I ever hurt you Ryo. I'm sorry," Aori-chan cried and then they took a step back from each other and smiled. Mea walked up to him with Amit and kissed his cheek. Amit reached out to him and Aori-chan gave him a hug. Ryo's tears still ran untouched by his hands as Aori-chan's plane number was called. "Good-bye," He whispered and then disappeared down the tunnel that led out to his plane. Ryo stood there watching the plane leaving, he knew his father would never be back. _Never._

The Mansion 

Two months later they were all eating breakfast the mailman came and Ryo got up to get the mail. They heard him shuffling through the mail, and then there was a quick silence and the speed opening of a letter, silence again. Suddenly there was a loud thud on the floor. They each jumped open and ran into the hallway to find Ryo laying there out cold with a paper in his hand. Mea quickly kneeled down beside him and took the paper out of his hand. "Oh no…" Mea whispered as tears came to her eyes. 

"Mea what is it?" They asked moving Ryo to the couch. She was over come by tears and couldn't speak. Sage took the letter form her and gasped. 

"Sage? What does it say?" Rowen demanded. 

"His father… is… dead," Sage stammered. 

"No," The others said in allusion. Sage started reading from the letter; 

__

Dear Mr. Ryo Sanada,

It is to my regret to inform you that on July 18, 1999 Aori-chan was found in his apartment dead. He went peacefully in his sleep and we will be shipping his body to Japan for proper burial. If there is anything I can do for you please write to tell me. I'm sorry to write you with such bad news. 

Sincerely & Respectfully, 

Mr. J. Walter

New York Times

Sage stopped reading and looked at them. Tears fell from their eyes now and they all felt horrible for Ryo. Now that his father was dead, he had no real family left. Thirty minutes later Ryo started to wake up. Mea was sitting by him on the couch and seeing his eyes as he opened them and looked at her, she felt like a knife went through her heart. 

"Please… Mea tell me… tell me it's not true," Ryo pleaded tears brimming his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Ryo but…" Mea started but Ryo cut her off. 

"No! It's not true! Not… True!" Ryo yelled his tears falling. Mea leaned forward and put her arms around him. She gently rocked him back and forth brushing his hair down with her hand. Sage and the guys had been sitting quietly in the kitchen came in and stood around them. Rowen and Cye kneeled down in front of their friend while Sage and Kento stood behind him. Rowen gently laid his hand on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo looked over at him; his eyes were shimmering with tears. Rowen's heart was torn to pieces as his best friend's eyes looked at him. 

"Guess I know how you feel now, with your mom dying and all," Ryo whispered to his friend looking down. 

"No Ryo, I'll never know the pain you feel because you've lost them both and your little sister," Rowen replied. 

"Is there anything we can do Ryo?" Kento asked. 

"Unless you can bring my father back, I just want to be alone. Thank you for caring," Ryo explained. He then got up and slowly walked out the door. 

"Should we go after him?" Sage asked. 

"I… oh let's not. Ryo's the kind of person who likes to be alone when something is bothering him," Mea answered and then she went to check on Amit. 

Ryo leaned heavily against the door for a minute and then took of running into the woods. About a mile into the woods Ryo collapsed to the forest floor. "Told you… I knew you would never be back. You broke your promise again! Do you here me! You broke it again!" Ryo screamed. Then as he cried he remembered about the power his father thought was inside him, no… wait he knew it was inside him. "_I'll obtain it for you, Father_," Ryo thought as he stood. He stood there concentrating for a while then he threw his head up toward the sky and screamed. A few strands of his hair turned gold and his tiger blue eyes turned to the color of the iciest blue. This time instead of the power going away it stayed. "I…I did it!" Ryo said amazed at the power he felt surging through his body. "_I hope you see this Dad. I did it_," Ryo thought as he looked toward the sky. Ten seconds later the power left and he slowly sank to the ground. "_Man… this power really takes it out of you._" Ryo thought before he blacked out. Around ten Mea started getting worried about Ryo. He had been gone for more then four hours. Mea had sent the other guys up to their rooms saying she just wanted to talk to Ryo alone when he came in. She was sadly staring out the living room window when she saw a shadowy figure slowly staggering toward the house. She ran to the door and opened it. Ryo was slowly making his way to the house stopping every few steps to catch his breath. 

"Ryo!" Mea yelled running out to support him. Mea slowly helped him back to the house. 

"Thanks Mea," Ryo said as they walked into the house and she helped him to the couch. 

"What happened to you?" Mea asked getting him some tea. 

"I can't explain it to you. It would put you and Amit in to much danger," Ryo replied drinking the tea. 

"Your father said the same thing, before I told you about the baby," Mea explained. 

"What did he tell you?" Ryo asked. 

"Hardly nothing, just what happened the day you were kidnapped," Mea answered. Ryo looked away and then back at her. 

"Mea… my heart feels like it's been ripped in two. What can I do to heal it?" Ryo questioned.

"You can do nothing but think of the good times you had with your dad, and slowly your heart will heal with time," Mea told him. Mea laid her head on his chest and slowly they both fell asleep. 

Note: To understand more about this ninja power change in Ryo; read my story Ninja Family Problems. There's just 1 difference… no Amit. – Alkvingiel


End file.
